


Walks in the Rain

by LesbeanPride16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Pining Castiel, umbrella sharing, walking in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbeanPride16/pseuds/LesbeanPride16
Summary: Prompt where it's raining hard on the way to school on picture day, and Person A (Dean) is walking to school under a small umbrella, and meet Person B (Cas) on the road, with no umbrella. They offer to share the super small umbrella all the way to school. BONUS if Person B is hardcore crushing on Person a beforehand and Person A doesn't even know Person B's last name. BONUS BONUS if school ends up being canceled when they arrive.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Walks in the Rain

Dean was walking to school, hearing the pounding of the harsh rain on his umbrella. Honestly, this rinky dinky thing he found in the motel lobby was barely enough to cover himself from the downpour. He grimaced as a drop of icy water dripped down his neck. Of course, his father had to take the Impala. Just peachy. 

He squinted as he tried to look ahead of him on the path. He could only see a foot in front of his face, and that definitely wasn't helpful for the walk. It was picture day, which was never one of Dean's favorite days. He had a leather jacket covering a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, along with some jeans. 

He was lost in thought and didn't notice that there was somebody in front of him until he had crashed right into them. There was a strangled yelp of surprise from both of the boys as they tumbled to the ground. "God, watch where you're going!" Dean snapped before his eyes met the boy's underneath him. The boy had the most stunning blue eyes. How the fuck were eyes that beautiful possible? He looked like an angel. He had dark black perma-sex hair, some kind of dorky trench coat, with a white button down and black tie, black pants, and dress shoes. 

As the boys stared at each other, Dean finally snapped out of his admiring daze and scrambled off of the boy underneath him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, just a rough day." He apologized as he stood up and offered a hand to the angel boy. "Are you okay? Did I knock your umbrella out of your hand?" He asked as he looked around, even leaning over the edge of the sidewalk to peer into the street. 

The angel shook his head. It was just then that Dean realized he was blushing. "D-Don't have one with me. J-just moved. Not unpacked yet." He said through chattering teeth. Dean could understand why. It was pouring and this boy didn't even have an umbrella. 

Dean looked at him. "Are you headed to the only high school in town?" He asked with a small chuckle. At the boy's nod, Dean stepped up close to him to shelter him with the umbrella. "Well, so am I. So we can just share my umbrella until we get there."

Angel shook his head. "I couldn't do that. That looks like a pretty small umbrella. I don't want you to get wet." He said politely as he looked wide-eyed at Dean.

He rolled his eyes. "Dude, I knocked you down, this is the least I can do right?" He said as he decided enough was enough and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him close to Dean's side so that they were both covered. It would be a rather uncomfortable walk, but as Dean could feel the heat radiating off of the body beside him and the handsome face of said body, he couldn't find it in himself to mind.

"So, what's your name anyways? I don't think I've seen you around school." Dean offered small talk as they started walking towards the direction of school. "I'm-"

The angelic boy beside him cut him off. "Dean Winchester." He said before a deep blush covered his face. "I've seen you around school, I know who you are. Um... my name's Castiel Novak." He offered his hand rather awkwardly, and it didn't help his confidence when he elbowed Dean in the ribs.

Dean groaned softly at the hit, but still offered a sheepish smile as he shook his hand. "Well, Cas, sorry for never noticing you. Although, I don't know how it is possible to not notice an angel walking among you." He flirted smoothly.

"What did you call me?" Cas managed to stutter out as his face burned brightly at the flirtatious smirk and suggestive wink Dean sent him.

"Cas? Oh, I thought I would give you a nickname. You act as if you have never received one." He said with a small frown before he molded it into a grin. Cas shook his head. "Well, nobody can usually come up with a nickname for Castiel. Most people think it is too weird of a name to even bother with it." 

Dean frowned slightly. "Nah, it's just unique. Just like you. I mean, come on, man, who wears a ratty trenchcoat to picture day?" He asked with a small chuckle, which turned into a full fledged laugh at the indignant look that Castiel shot him.

"I think the word you are looking for is well-loved, not ratty. And I'm sorry that I actually thought to make myself look presentable rather than like a sex-crazed idiot." He snapped back before his eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He said quickly. 

Dean just smirked as he leaned forward to press his lips against Cas' ear. "Well, I could show you sex-crazed and than you wouldn't look so presentable, Angel." He whispered roughly into his ear before he walked up the steps to the school. He frowned as he pulled on the doors and they didn't budge. He scowled as he saw the flier that said school was not in session for today because of the rain. "Great." He grumbled as he turned around, only to see Cas standing stock-still on the sidewalk still. His eyes wide with lust and a prominent blush spreading across his face.

Dean smirked as he strutted over to him, grabbing his trench coat collar. "On second thought, maybe I could show you what a truly sex-crazed idiot looks like, now that school isn't an option." He smirked even wider at the wide-eyed but eager look Cas sent him. "Come on, I know a good place." He ordered as he grabbed Cas' hand and led him off to a small shed that had an easy to pick lock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it is short, and slightly rushed, but I had to add a little bit at the end. XD


End file.
